Arcanist
ARCANIST Some spellcasters weave magic into a beautiful tapestry. Others draw upon their innate gift to produce magic. Arcanists, though, take a different route. By combining innate magical talent with studious research, arcanists can see magic for what it really is, allowing them to tear apart the bonds that hold it together and force it to obey their will. It is not an easy task, but this talent allows them to wield magic like no others. They can consume the raw essence of magic to forge powerful effects, both wondrous and deadly. The arcanist is a scholar of all things magical. She constantly seeks out new forms of magic to find out how they work, and in many cases to collect the energy of such magic for her own uses. Many arcanists are seen as reckless, more concerned with the power of magic than the ramifications of that unleashing such power. ABILITIES Resistance: 3 CP This spell provides a +5 to AC towards any one energy type. This can be fire, water, air, electricity or earth. This spell can only affect one target once per combat scenario. Protective Ward: 12 CP This spell is the same as Resistance, however it affects multiple targets. This spell is usable once per combat scenario. Energy Absorption: 48 CP This spell causes the caster to absorb energy for 1d4 rounds. The damage the energy attack would normally cause instead is reduced to nonlethal damage. This spell can only be used once per day. Acid Dart: 3 CP The caster may conjure an magic bolt of acid which causes acidic damage to the affected target. Dimensional Steps: 24 CP The caster may teleport anywhere within his field of vision, however attempting to teleport into midair or water may result in damage taken. This spell can only be used once per day. Dazing Touch: 6 CP This spell dazes the target touched by the caster. The target is dazed for 1d3 rounds and cannot be dazed more than once per combat scenario. Aura of Despair: 12 CP This spell emits a 30-foot aura of despair for 1d6 rounds. Enemies within this aura take a –2 penalty on AC, attack rolls, and skill checks. This is a mind-affecting effect. Force Missile: 3 CP This spell unleashes a force missle that deals minor damage. Elemental Wall: 12 CP This spell can create a wall of energy that lasts for 1d3 rounds once per day. This wall deals air, water, earth, electricity, or fire damage, determined when you create it. Blinding Ray: 6 CP You can fire a shimmering ray at any foe within 30 feet. The ray causes creatures to be blinded for 1 round. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to your total spell attack bonus. Invisibility Field: 12 CP You can make yourself invisible for 1d4 rounds. Power over Undead: 24 CP You can control undead forces for 1d3 rounds. This does not function against intelligent undead such as vampires or ghosts. Animate Dead: 6CP This spell turns corpses into undead skeletons or zombies that obey your spoken commands. The undead can be made to follow you, or they can be made to remain in an area and attack any creature entering the place. They remain animated until they are destroyed. A destroyed skeleton or zombie can't be animated again. Life Sight: 12 CP This ability only allows you to detect living creatures and undead creatures. This sight also tells you whether a creature is living or undead. Constructs and other creatures that are neither living nor undead cannot be seen with this ability. Grasp of the Dead: 48 CP You can cause a swarm of skeletal arms to burst from the ground to rip and tear at your foes. The skeletal arms erupt from the ground in a 20-foot-radius burst. Anyone in this area is immobile for 1d6 rounds. The arms must burst up from a solid surface. You can use this ability once per day. Summoning: 6 CP An arcanist has the ability to summon to his side a powerful outsider called an eidolon. The eidolon forms a link with the summoner, who, forever after, summons an aspect of the same creature. This ability is ranked and new skills are provided at each rank. Ranked: 1 Rank 6 CP- Summon Eidolon: The arcanist can summon an eidolon. The eidolon is a companion to the arcanist, much like an animal companion. See Eidolon. Standard actions for this ability are Summon Eidolon and Dismiss Eidolon. 2 Rank 12 CP- Bond Senses: The arcanist can share the senses of his eidolon, hearing, seeing, smelling, tasting, and touching everything the eidolon does. He can use this ability a number of rounds per day equal to his summoning rank. There is no range to this effect, but the eidolon and the summoner must be on the same plane. 3 Rank 24 CP- Shield Ally: Whenever an arcanist is within his eidolon’s reach, the arcanist receives a +2 shield bonus to his Armor Class for each rank in summoning. This bonus does not apply if the eidolon is grappled, helpless, paralyzed, stunned, or unconscious. 4 Rank 48 CP- Transposition: The arcanist can swap locations with his eidolon. This ability can only be used once per day. 5 Rank 96 CP- Life Bond: Prerequisites: Epic Class With this ability, an arcanist’s life becomes linked to his eidolon’s. As long as the eidolon is alive, the arcanist is protected from harm. Damage that which would cause more than critical damage the arcanist is instead transferred to the eidolon. This damage is transferred actively, meaning if the eidolon is already at critical health all excess damage, beyond what would kill the eidolon, remains with the arcanist. Arcane Research: 3CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The arcanist has shown considerable dedication and focus. Players may submit new arcanist spells and abilities to operator.estai@gmail.com. Players roll 1d20 and add the appropriate rank bonus, then submit the outcome with the proper DC listed below, with a breif idea of the spell or ability. An operator will respond with an approval and any appropriate changes and suggestions. If the ability is not approved, suggestions will be offered for change before ability will be accepted. This ability can only be used once a week. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 DC=15 2 Rank 6CP +4 DC=20 3 Rank 12CP +6 DC=25 4 Rank 24CP +8 DC=30 5 Rank 48CP +10 DC=35 Raise Dead: 24CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The arcanist can restore life to a deceased creature. He can raise a creature that has been dead for no longer than 1 day. In addition, the subject's soul must be free and willing to return. If the subject's soul is not willing to return, the spell does not work. Success is determined if the arcanist succeeds in a spell attack vs the target's AC vs arcane. Reverse Gravity: 50CP Prerequisites: Epic Class This spell reverses gravity in an area, causing unattached objects and creatures in the area to fall upward and reach the top of the area in 1 round. If a solid object (such as a ceiling) is encountered in this fall, falling objects and creatures strike it in the same manner as they would during a normal downward fall. If an object or creature reaches the top of the area without striking anything, it remains there, oscillating slightly, until the spell ends. At the end of the spell duration, affected objects and creatures fall downward. Grand Summoning: 50CP Prerequisites: Summoning 5 Ranks, Epic Class The arcanist with this ability has surpased the normal abilities and can now select a tier 5 evolution for their eidolon. The arcanist can also select another tier 1, 2, 3, and 4 evolution for their eidolon and re-assign any evolutions as if gaining a rank in Summoning. Clone: 100CP This spell makes an inert duplicate of a creature. If the original individual has been slain, its soul immediately transfers to the clone, creating a replacement (provided that the soul is free and willing to return). The original’s physical remains, should they still exist, become inert and cannot thereafter be restored to life. If the original creature has reached the end of its natural life span (that is, it has died of natural causes), any cloning attempt fails. The arcanist can only have one clone at a time. Summoner's Menagerie: 100CP Prerequisites: Summoning 5 ranks The arcanist has developed a bond with multiple eidolons and can safely command more that one on the battlefield. The arcanist may create a new eidolon, however only one eidolon may be active at one time. Special: This ability can be taken up to 5 times. Time Stop: 100CP The arcanist has learned how to stop the flow of time, providing himself an immediate 1d4 rounds to act freely. During this effect only the arcanist can act. Once the effect is over, all characters return to business as normal. This ability is only available once per week. Dream Beasts: 100CP Your eidolons are not fixed to a single form, and their abilities change in accordance with your whims. Like creatures in a surreal dream, their form changes even if their essential character remains the same. Once per day, you may re-assign any evolutions selected for your eidolon. Stolen Eidolon: 100CP Prerequisites: Summoning 4 Ranks. Instead of summoning his own eidolon, the arcanist can call forth a dark reflection of an opponent’s eidolon, and force rival arcanists to engage in a battle that they lose... even if they win! Once per week, the arcanist may summon an nearly exact duplicate of any other eidolon that is visible within 100 ft. Doing so is a full round action. The arcanist must dismiss the standard eidolon currently active prior to calling this ‘mirrored eidolon.’ The mirrored eidolon has all the evolutions of the base eidolon it is created from, even if these include evolutions higher than current ranks in summoning would normally allow. This mirrored eidolon has a similar appearance to the original, though the colors are usually reversed, and it is obvious that though similar, the two beasts are not the same creature. The mirrored eidolon serves the arcanist normally until dismissed or it is killed or banished. If the mirrored eidolon is destroyed, you cannot summon another eidolon for 24 hours, as if the arcanist's own eidolon had been slain. If the mirrored eidolon is destroyed, the original eidolon it is created from is destroyed as well, rendering it unable to be summoned again that day. This function of the ability works normally regardless of distance, so long as the mirrored eidolon and the original are on the same plane.